1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of decorative candleholders and display devices. More specifically, the invention comprises a candle container configured to provide ambient backlighting for a user-selectable display article such as a picture.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various decorative candleholders that utilize a candle light source to illuminate a display article (such as a picture) are known in the prior art. Each of these prior art display devices use different illumination techniques to achieve a unique visual effect. Despite the existence of these types of devices there remains a need for a picture display device which is capable of imparting greater warmth and animation to a user-selected picture. It is also desirable for the device to be configured such that the user may easily change the picture displayed in the device from time to time. It is further desirable that such a display device be easy and cost-effective to manufacture and ship.